Listen To Your Heart
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Sammy travels to Charming to find the best friend that once saved her life. He helps her out with her dilemma, but will his feelings get in the way of everything? Especially, when she falls for a different Son? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people! Yes, I know... I have the same title for a different story, but this is for SOA, the other one was for the Covenant movie, which isn't even finished yet. So I think it's okay to use the same title. Again, not explaining everyone, because, by now we all know who they are and what they do, so yeah. Actually, I've had this story in my notebook, collecting dust. So I posted it up for your viewing pleasure. I hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to R&R! Thanks!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's. Thanks!

P.P.S. Yes! This is my favorite show ever! I EFFING LOVE IT! wOoT!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

"How the hell am I supposed to get out of this mess?" I muttered to myself, as I was looking out the window of the Greyhound bus, watching the scenery pass me by. My name is Samantha Logan or whoever knows me, calls me Sammy or sometimes Sam. I grabbed most of the money I could, and I'm headed west to California from Dallas, Texas. I left everyone I loved behind, because my ex boyfriend Derek is after me, so I'm on the run, and I don't want to go back to jail or die yet.

* * *

I was born in June of 1982 to Holly and Rick Logan. My brother Matthew was five years older than me and according to Mom, he wasn't happy he got a baby sister, because he wanted a baby brother. I guess I had an okay childhood, except for Matt and I fighting all the time, we just never got along, we were like oil and water, it was _that_ bad.

When I got into my junior year of high school, that's when all the trouble started. I got mixed up with the wrong crowd, then I was ditching all the time, doing drugs, drinking, and landed into juvie. After I got out two months later, I was sober for three weeks, but I slipped back into my old routine.

There was one night, I'd never forget. My friends and I was crusing around Hollywood, looking for some X, when we stopped at a gas station to get some gas and snacks. I was walking out of the bathroom, when I bumped into this guy, and he caught me from falling on my face. We talked for a minute, then he knew the people I was hanging out with, and telling me I shouldn't go with them. I wasn't going to listen, but my heart and gut told me otherwise, so I ended up hanging out with him instead.

Later that night, I saw on the news that my friends were in a major car accident, loosing control of the wheel, being under the influence of narcotics, causing a five car pile up. All my friends either died or was in the hospital brain dead on life support, and I could have ended up like them, but thank God, Carlos talked me out of going and basically saved my life.

After that night, he bacame my best friend and kept me out of trouble. I was doing really good, staying sober, I even graduated high school, but my parents decided to move us to Texas. Carlos and I kept in touch, but after he moved from LA to a town in northern California, we kind of lost touch, and I slipped back into my old ways.

A four or five years ago, I met this girl in rehab, her name was Sarah, and we became roommates. Because of her pushing me, again, I became sober, and after we both got out, we were best friends. Though we kind of drifted apart after I met Derek, and again, I was going down hill with the drugs and going to jail.

* * *

Last I heard, Carlos was living in Charming, working at some auto shop. Hopefully he can help and keep Derek away from me, because I can't think of anyone that would help, and I know my parents won't help me. As soon as I saw the _'Welcome to Charming'_ sign, I felt a little relieved, and ten minutes later, I got off the bus, then started walking through town.

I found 'Teller - Morrow Automotive' and saw all the people going in and out, plus there was some cops poking around, so I couldn't go in there. I decided to find his house from an old letter he sent to me. I found it fifteen minutes later and nobody was home, so with the wonderful skills I learned from Derek, I broke in and waited for him to get there.

* * *

I've been here alone, for two days and just when I thought it was hopeless, I heard someone opening the door. I ran in the bathroom, just in case it wasn't him. I peeked around the corner and saw a guy wearing a leather vest, looking down at some mail, so here's my chance. I slowly walked out of the bathroom, into the livingroom, ten feet away from him, and took a deep breath.

"Carlos?" I said, softly

He got startled, dropping his mail. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I'm sorry, I kinda broke in so I could talk to you."

"Who are you?" he asked again.

I removed my sunglasses. "You don't remember me?" he just looked at me with a blank stare. "It's me, Sammy Logan." his jaw dropped to the ground, then he scooped me up for a hug. "Oh, good... you do remember."

"Of course, I do." he backed up. "What are you doing here?" he paused. "Wait... what happened to your face?"

I'm pretty sure he's referring to the bruise on my cheek. "My, uh, ex did that."

"Who is he?"

"Wait, there's a reason for this." I said, pointing to my face. "And I will tell you, but I need your help... I'm in deep trouble." I started to cry. "And I didn't know where else to go."

He pulled me into his arms. "It's okay, Sammy... whatever it is, I'll do whatever I can to help you with it." I nodded into his chest. "I'm here for you." I smiled, because that's exactly what he told me the night of the accident, that saved my life.

* * *

A/N: Okie dokie! That's story number 2 for today, I'm on a roll! wOoT! Well, it's a little short, but that's okay. I hope you enjoy this, peeps... and as always R&R! Because... It's my birthday! wOoT!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

I finally calmed down after a half an hour, and told Carlos everything. I just wish none of this was happening, all my bad choices are catching up to me, and I'm afraid of someone getting hurt or dead because of me. I mean, if anything ever happened to Carlos, I don't think I could forgive myself. I know this is my mess, but I'm too powerless to stop it, because I know Derek, and I know when he has his mind set on something, nothing in this world can stop him, and that's what scares me.

Carlos look at me with concern in his eyes. "When was the last time you were using?"

"I took the last of it... four days ago, but I haven't been needing any."

"Good." he nodded. "That's good... listen to me, Sammy." he paused. "Nobody is going to hurt you, not if I can help it, because they'd have to get through the club, and me to get to you."

"Okay." I nodded. "What kind of club are you talking about?"

"SAMCRO- it means Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original... and it's more than just a club, we're brothers, and we're like a family."

"That's cool." I nodded.

"We ride motorcycles and just look out for one another."

"Will you give me a ride on your motorcyle?"

"Sure." he nodded, then he smiled at me. "And by the way... call me Juice, instead of Carlos."

"Juice, huh?" he nodded again. "Okay, Juice it is."

"Wow... I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Yeah, me either, but I had to get away, and I had to find someone to help me, because I had nobody."

Juice grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it. "You'll always have me, no matter what."

"Thank you... so much. I mean, I don't know what I would have done, if you decided not to help me, or just decided to throw me out on the streets."

"Come on, Sammy." he reached up, pushing my hair behind my ears. "I'd never do that to you." I just nodded, then seconds later, there was a knock on the door. I gasped, then Juice turned to look at me. "It's okay." he whispered, then the door opened and two guys with the same vests on, walked in.

"Juice." the one with the 'V. President' patch started. "Clay's been trying to get a hold of you."

"I've been a little busy."

Both of them laid their eyes on me, then the guy with the scars, smiled. "Who's this cute Lassie?"

"Fella's, this is one of my best friends from LA... Sammy." he paused, then pointed to them. "Sam... that's Jax, and the other one is Chibs."

"Nice to meet you." I nodded.

"Likewise." Jax smirked and the way he was looking at me, it looked like he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Guys." Juice started, snapping Jax out of his daze. "We gotta problem."

"What problem?" Chibs asked, sitting down in the recliner.

"Sammy's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

Juice looked at Jax. "Her ex boyfriend is after her and he's the one that hit her in the face."

Jax sat down next to me and softly grabbed my chin to look at him. I'm not gonna lie, I think I felt a spark, or even saw a twinkle in his eye. "What's his name?" he asked me.

"It's Derek Payne."

"Juice, look up everything you can on that guy."

He looked at Jax with a 'no-shit' look. "I'll have to do it at the clubhouse." then Juice grabbed my hand again. "Go ahead and tell them everything you told me." he gave me an assuring smile, then I nodded, telling these two guys everything going on with me for the next hour.

* * *

I was out in the backyard, leaning on the rails of the deck, smoking a cigarette. I was thinking if this really was a good idea or not to come here, but I'm hoping Juice and his friends can help me, and I'll make the best of this fucked up situation. I mean, what else can I do? A few minutes later, I heard footsteps behind me, then I jumped.

"It's just me, Jax." I turned around and he had his arms up in defeat. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I nodded. "I've just been a little jumpy lately."

"Well, after we take care of your ex... then you don't have to be jumpy anymore." I shook my head. "What? No?"

"There's something I didn't tell Juice."

"What?"

"It's not just Derek after me... he has a whole group of people. I guess you could say, it's his crew or whatever." I took a drag of my cigarette, then blew out the smoke. "I just didn't want to worry him more than he already is."

"Well, Darlin'... he's gonna find out."

"But not right this second." I paused. "Earlier today was the first time he seen me in years... I broke into his house and waited for him to come home, so I could talk to him. I'm just grateful he didn't throw me out."

"If he did that, he'd be an idiot."

I smiled. "Good thing he didn't then... because I had nowhere else to go."

"Also, I would have kicked his ass." I giggled. "Okay, so what about your parents?"

I gave Jax the 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look. "Um... no."

"No?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "They don't give a shit about me, I've let them down way too many times, and they finally gave up on me... so basically I have no parents or a brother."

"You have a brother too?"

"I do, but again, he don't care about me one way or another, and it's been that way since I was born."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted a baby brother and he got stuck with a baby sister instead." I laughed. "Fuck them... I don't need 'em." I glanced at Jax and he smiled at me, seconds later, I didn't even notice Chibs or Juice coming outside, until Juice stood on the other side of me. I broke my gaze from Jax and turned my attention to Juice. "What's up?"

"Nothing, we gotta head to the clubhouse... you wanna go?"

"Yeah." I nodded, tossing my cigarette in the grass. "I can't stand being alone and by myself anymore." then we walked back into the house. I grabbed what I needed with me, and we walked outside. "Wow, nice bikes."

"You wanna ride with me?" Jax asked me, getting on his.

Before I could open my mouth to answer his question, Juice grabbed my arm. "She can ride with me." he handed me a helmet. "Here." I put it on, got on his bike behind him, then he rode off, with Jax and Chibs beside him.


End file.
